


Comfort for the Weary

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gabriel's Death, Gen, No Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sastiel - Freeform, This is going to be updated V E R Y slowly, basically these are all going to be Cas and Sam sharing angst, be kind, because I can't be bothered right now, events are out of order, friendship sastiel, it's going to be beautiful, probably, this is my first chaptered story, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel bond and comfort each other over many things - Dean's annoying habits, Gabriel's death, Enochian, the quirks of being human, the simple joys and discoveries of humans, the presence (and lack therefore) and quality of souls, and much more. Maybe, just maybe, figuring these things out together means they become friends. Who knows, the angel and the human never explicitly state it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a series of timestamps when Castiel and Sam would've gotten to know each other better and become friends. It's always bothered me that Castiel and Sam don't really have a relationship in the show when they so obviously would get along and support each other through their various rough times. The major character death only refers to this first chapter and Gabriel's death, which is never actually depicted.

Sam and Dean are holed up in another crappy motel in the line of crappy motels, about four and a half hours from Muncie, Indiana. After half an hour into the drive Kali had just disappeared from the car.

Sam is still reeling.

He’s quiet as he sits at the wobbly table, his computer closed. Gabriel had come, he hadn’t run away, he didn’t ignore it . . . he had faced his brother. And now he’s dead or possibly he’s hiding and hating them even more now as he nurses a wound. Sam’s slightly in shock and he feels so small. He shouldn’t have just left. But he’s human, what could he have done besides died or said yes? He puts his head in his hands and just breathes. He wonders if Heaven, if Michael or Cas, felt an exploding death if either Lucifer or Gabriel died. He wonders what Lucifer, or Gabriel, felt as he stared at his brother, what he felt when he killed him. He wonders what angels and demons felt when Lucifer died, if he did. But Sam has an idea that he’d know if Lucifer died, being his vessel and all. And he’s got no gut feelings about the death of the fallen angel. His gut is actually telling him along the lines of him throwing up with the likelihood of Gabriel being dead.

The usual quiet sound of wings was actually loud in the room with Castiel’s arrival, just a few steps from Sam. Sam slowly looks up, not really wanting to know yet needing to. The hard look in Cas’ eyes is enough of a confirmation for him. Sam drops his head back into his hands and lets out a small moan of painful sadness.

“Dean isn’t here.”

It isn’t a question but Sam still shakes his heavy head.

“Went for a drink.” Sam murmurs. It’s quiet for a few minutes before Castiel heavily makes his way to the other chair and sits down. Sam looks up in slight surprise and is caught slightly off guard. For an Angel he looks tired, maybe even a bit sad. It’s the most emotion Sam thinks he’s ever seen Cas show. His eyes are wide and have bruises underneath them. His lips are pressed together tightly and Cas’ tie is also a bit more undone that usual.

Sam starts to reach across the table for him. “Cas…”

Castiel flinches from him a bit.

Right. Sam was the boy with **demon blood** and basically just killed Castiel’s brother.

“You did no such thing.” Castiel doesn’t look away from the random spot on the table. His voice sounds a bit broken.

Sam swallows. “Yes, I did. I could’ve gone back or argued or made Dean never pull into that damn hotel or –”

Castiel looks up and finally meets Sam’s eyes, his own slightly narrowed.

Sam shuts his mouth at the look.

“Dean wouldn’t have turned back, Gabriel would’ve transported you himself, and you were forced to go there. It was not your fault and you could’ve done nothing.”

Sam spoke after a few beats of silence. “That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

They just stare at each other.

“I’m sorry.” Sam murmurs.

Castiel frowns at Sam. “As I said, it –”

“You just lost a brother, a very good one too it seemed. That should be acknowledged and you deserve condolences.”

Castiel blinks. “I’m always loosing brothers and sisters to the fighting and they are all good. Some are just a bit … misled.”

Sam nods. “I’m still sorry you lost him. You two seemed … close?”

Castiel closes his eyes and gives a small nod. Suddenly, in that moment, he seemed so small to Sam. “Gabriel and Raphael raised many of us but … to Gabriel is was more than just another duty, it was making friends. He spoke to each one of us and made it a bit more personal; he actually remembered every single name.” He turns his sad, remembering eyes on Sam.

Sam’s breath catches. He understands why it's hard for Dean to look away sometimes; there were unimaginable stories and history seen with those eyes.

“Most memorable for me was learning to fly and Gabriel’s praise afterwards.”

Sam speaks haltingly. “It … this pales in comparison but …” his lips twitch into a small smile, “when we first met him he was pranking a college campus. He had a guy slow dance with aliens.”

Castiel’s lips twitch into a small smile. “That does seem like something Gabriel would do.”

They’re quiet together for a few minutes, just remembering.

“Did he really like sweets or was that just for the Trickster persona?”

“I believe he did, he was always intrigued by humans and what they created.”

Sam blinks, the information screwing up his idea of Gabriel. Then again, time creates pessimism and hatred. After the information settles he pushes away from the table and looks through his bag. He finds a tea candle, matches, and a bag of gummy worms he was saving for later. This, however, seems more important.

Castiel looks at him in confusion and sadness. “Sam, he really is dead.” He tries to make his voice gentle.

Sam closes his eyes and he nods. “I know,” he opens his eyes, “I thought we’d just honor him. People light candles in churches all the time to remember those who’ve died.” He places the candle between them and lights it. He stares at it for a few seconds before opening the bag of candy, tipping it towards Cas.

“What are these?” Castiel hesitantly takes one, it dangles between his fingers.

Sam smiles. “They’re called Gummy Worms, its candy and no, they’re not actually worms.” He takes one and drops it in his mouth.

Castiel mirrors him, brows furrowed. He seems to like them though, quickly plucking another one from the bag. Sam smiles again.

Castiel is gone by the time Dean gets back and the candle is completely burned out. Dean never finds out they mourned the Arch-Angel-cum-Trickster together and they don’t feel it’s important to tell him. It’s something that they shared with only each other.


End file.
